Seven Nights at Shrek's
Seven Nights at Shrek's 'is a parody of Five Nights at Freddy's. It was released on January 12, 2015. Plot The player, with his four other friends, find Shrek's Swamp while playing in a forest. Shrek takes the player's four friends, but the player successfuly hides somehow and is the first survivor of Shrek. The gate to enter the forest locks by itself and the player is stranded. The player finds a desk. Will the player survive? Gameplay The gameplay is just like Five Nights at Freddy's -- the player views the cameras placed in the trees by an unknown person, and tries to make it from 12:00 to 6:00. Antagonists *'Shrek is an ogre who resides in the forest in a swamp. *'Donkey' is a talking donkey who lives with Shrek and constantly annoys him. Donkey flickers like static and emits radio noise at times. *'Fiona' is Shrek's wife who has a curse that made her an ogre. She has no eyes, meaning she relies on sound. *'Puss in Boots' is a cat who has adventures of his own, but is still friends with Shrek and hunts you down with him. His claws are longer than they should be and he can smile from cheek-to-cheek. *'Gingerbread Man' is a gingerbread man who appears in an injured state. He lost his gumdrops and his facial features, so he appears as pretty much a cookie cutout. *'Farquaad' is a short man who is enemies with Shrek. Because of this, he is never on the same camera as Shrek due to being afraid of him. His body is stretched upwards to make him look taller. *'''Drek '''is a secret blue version of Shrek that sometimes appears during gameplay. Backstory One day, a science experiment meant to make holographic 3D models of Shrek and his friends went horribly wrong as they accidentally achieved sentience and immediately had malicious intent. The cheapskate science company didn't have the money to replace the damage or exterminate the models, so they had to dump them in the forest. Ending Once the player completes Night 7, there's a problem with the automated gate that can't be solved until tomorrow, so the player needs to stay an extra eighth night. Shrek and his friends take advantage of this and act extremely hostile towards the player, advancing to the next camera spot quickly. Once the player completes Night 8, the game loads a "night" called "Morning". In "Morning", the player starts out in front of the now opened gate. Police officers arrive shortly and the game fades to black and back to the title screen. The player unlocks the Custom Night, where there is another person you play as named Diego. The player's friends don't come back, and are presumably kept in Shrek's Swamp or killed. It's possible Finn is still alive due to Shrek seeing a bit of himself in him. Trivia *Phone calls are present in the game, and the caller is the player's friend, Finn. Finn gives the player tips on how to complete the night easily. He knows this because Shrek himself told him because he sees a bit of himself in the boy (since he likes onions on his sandwiches). Unused Content *The map of the place seen on the cameras has gone through many changes, and the picture to the right is one of them. Category:Video games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's fangames